A Hart Ache In Time
by Rylan Hart
Summary: An unexpecting Kim gets a visit from a white ranger while in Florida. Can she figure out who he is and why he is here in Florida? Plus there is a battle looming in the horizon, who is this new evil and what does he want? This will turn into a T/K Fic! It's my first PR fan-fic so please read and review. Alternate Universe. Adventure/Romance/Mystery
1. The figure in the storm

Two disheveled figures circled each other in an open field, through the distance you could only barely see the battle scars each warrior wore against their armor. Both similar in their fighting stance, the only difference being the color of their battle attire, one light and the other dark. The white cladded figure adjusted the sword in his hand, then quickly darted towards his enemy, only connecting with several strikes which sparked from the armor of the monster. He brought his sword down to strike again, however the blow had been thwarted. Soon he felt himself being harshly kicked in the chest, getting hurtled backwards and skidding through the long grass until he tumbled into some bushes, coming to an abrupt halt. "Is that all you have Vortex? I expected more!" The white ranger jumped up from the bushes and charged again, landing a perfectly executed drop kick to the General's chest which pushed him backwards.

"Foolish ranger, you will never beat me and free your friends from my prison!" He rose to his feet, pointing his sword at the ranger and let a flash of lightning crash towards him. The ranger rolled to his left to avoid the attack, only to be caught by a super speeding Vortex who connected with a bunch of lefts and rights from his fists. The white ranger clung to his position, his chest tightening with each blow. His piercing eyes glared through his now cracked visor, then he took a vicious right hook that dropped the ranger to his knees. Vortex bent down to pick the ranger up but found his feet being swept out from underneath him, with a crash he fell to the ground. The white ranger rolled backwards, gathered his composure and rose to his feet then raised his sword. "I will never give up, not until my friends are safe! If it takes me killing you to get them back, I will!" He shouted as he pulled his blaster from its holster and fired several shots that hit Vortex, sending the General stumbling back to the ground.

"You're in luck white ranger, that's exactly what it's going to take to save your friends." He snarled as he pulled himself up to his feet. He couldn't understand why he was having such a hard time. He had fought all five rangers before; this new one seemed completely in control of his feelings and his power. "Now if you want to save your friends, do your worst!" He yelled as he jumped in the air and fired a couple more blasts at the ranger from his sword. The white ranger dashed from side to side, he was growing tired and weak, the battle had begun to take its toll on him not only physically but also mentally. He'd never fought someone who seemed so undeniably unbeatable. He back flipped and dodged another blast, then he jumped in the air and with all his strength he threw his sword at the General. The sword connected and pierced Vortex's armor, plunging into his flesh. Vortex grabbed his side as he fell to the ground, trying to roll to his side to absorb most of the impact although it didn't help much as he smacked into the dirt hard.

Vortex let out a groan as he rolled to his left side and grabbed the sword, pulling it from his side. He felt his own blood begin to fill in his mouth. As he opened his mouth to spit, he felt a knee dig into his mouth sending blood and saliva flying through the air, "You are finished Vortex! Now let my friends go!" The white ranger shouted as he picked up his sword and switched it to his left hand. "I'm not done yet white ranger…" Before he could finish he saw the white ranger raise his sword and bring the point straight towards his chest. He brought up both his arms to block the oncoming attack, failing the sword pierced both his arms. Thankfully for the general, the momentum of him blocking it made the sword connect with his stomach area instead of his chest. The white ranger left his sword in its prominent place, he brought his face closer to the General, intimidating him "Bring my friends back now!" the general just groaned in pain as he tried to move but every time he did the pain intensified "Ranger, remove this sword and I will." The white ranger grimaced, then did what was asked of him and removed the sword slowly, just to try to add a little discomfort to Vortex.

When it was removed completely, Vortex pointed his hand towards the sky and in a couple flashes of lightning, five multi-colored figures appeared. The white ranger looked to his friends and smiled as he sheathed his sword and began the walk to his friends. He took each step with pride, unaware of the fact that Vortex was summoning all his power that remained for one final attack. Vortex groggily got to his feet and pointed his left arm towards the back of the white ranger "I may lose this fight, but you and your fellow friends will lose the war!" He let loose the blast of energy built up and sent it menacingly flying towards the ranger. His team mates yelled but he had let his guard down because he pride and ego clouded his better judgment. The white ranger turned to see the blast of energy hit him head on. In a flash of white and yellow light the white ranger vanished. Vortex fell to his knees, knowing full well he was dead but let loose a disgusting laugh anyway. "Your friend," Vortex sucked in a deep breath "is gone, don't worry he didn't suffer." With that Vortex had fallen face first in the ground allowing his last minutes of life to go through his mind. He felt very proud of having at least one of the rangers demised, his last moments he heard the white ranger's friends yelling and even beginning to cry for their lost comrade.

*Elsewhere*

A flash of lightning lit up the humid Florida sky, soon accompanied by a huge crash of thunder which shook the windows of the nearby stores and apartment complex's. In an alley way the lightning seemed to be focused on one spot. Several scorch marks were formed until finally a huge blast of lightning and a crack of thunder erupted into the air, the light was bright enough to temporarily blind anyone who was watching the storm that night. No one would have been able to see the figure fall from the sky and crash into the alley. The figure smashed into the pavement and bounced several times before skidding to a stop by colliding into a green dumpster.  
The figured moaned and rolled to one side, in a flash of white light his uniform disappeared and it was replaced by torn and tattered street clothes. You could see the bruises on his arms and blood patches soaking through the couple of cuts on his chest. He stirred lightly as he felt the hard rain pound his face but he couldn't muster the strength to move. He then heard footsteps quickly making their way through the puddles only to come to a stop when what he guessed was a person found him lying by the dumpster. He swore he heard the person say something about God, and by the sound of the voice it was a woman. Oddly enough he felt her hands on his head then they moved down the side of his neck and then to his chest. Her other hand landed on his wrist, he assumed the woman tried to find any sign of a pulse, or perhaps she was insanely weird and got her kicks from feeling up semi-conscious people.

Words failed him, all that came out was some grumbles and grunts and what sounded like the word mom. He heard her shush him and raised him up to her level to examine his face which had some bruises forming. She also noticed one of his eyes had become swollen shut; it was easy to guess he was in bad shape. She reached for her phone to call for help, when something caught her eye. She stopped for a second to look at his wrist, it reminded her of her past and without thinking another thought, she summoned all her strength and pulled him to his feet, letting his weight shift mostly to her. It helped some that he wasn't completely out of it, yet she struggled as the rain whipped them against their faces.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they arrived at her apartment when she spotted one of her friends in the hallway "Jess can you give me a hand?" The other young female looked up and quickly darted to Kim's side. She placed the young man's arm around her neck to help support his weight, a sigh of relief came from Kim as she could feel herself standing up a little straighter. "What happened? Did he ask you out to many times or something?" Kim just rolled her eyes as they made it to her door. Rummaging through her purse in search of her keys, a look of relief swept across her face as she felt the cold metal between her fingers. Within seconds they were inside Kim's apartment "No, nothing like that Jess, I saw him when I was leaving work. I couldn't just leave him there by himself. Plus my cell phone was dead so I couldn't call for help."

"Oh Kim, you know that heart of yours is going to get you in trouble one of these days. I just hope he isn't some crazy weirdo. What if he wakes up and goes crazy and kills us all?" She said as she took a couple steps back freaking herself out with her own story. "Jess just trust me, I believe my gut when it tells me he's a good guy." What she gathered to be a morpher attached to his wrist helped too she thought to herself. They helped him to the couch, with Jess soon collapsing on the chair beside it. No doubt about it they were both exhausted from carrying him but they knew he needed help. "That little bite took that much out of you?" Kim laughed as she pulled a blanket from beside the couch and placed it over him. She then looked down at his feet, began unlacing his shoes and pulled each one off his feet followed by his socks. Her face scrunched up as she felt the wet sock. "I am too nice sometimes." She mumbled to herself as she tucked his feet in the blanket too.

"For your information I was coming back from the gym Kim! If I had known you were going to bring a beat up hot guy into our apartment complex I would have changed!" She huffed as she got up from her chair and went to the bathroom. She re-emerged with a towel and came back, before rubbing the young man's hair and face to help him dry off. She was careful around the eye and the cuts hoping she wasn't hurting him "Only you would think a beat up guy lying on my couch is hot Jess." Kim rolled her eyes yet again, as she wanted to know the guy's name but he obviously wasn't in shape to speak yet. She knew most guys kept their wallets in their back pocket so she felt his left cheek and then the other and found what she was looking for. She pulled the wallet from his pocket and found herself sitting back in the chair "Hey Jess, why don't you take off I'm sure he won't be any trouble. Since he hasn't moved since we brought him in."

"Are you sure Kim?" She spoke, slightly relieved as she didn't really want to spend her entire night there. Kim pulled herself up from the chair and gave her friend a hug "Thank you for your help, if you want to come back tomorrow and ask him for a date you can." She said with a wink as Jess playfully smacked her arm. "Oh shut up, just because you think I live for broken, hot guys with issues." With that Jess was out the door and Kim closed the door behind her. She slunk against the door and let out a deep breath. Inside she was wishing she still had her communicator or some way to contact Zordon "What have you gotten yourself into Kim?" She asked herself as she searched for some form of ID in his wallet, not paying attention to any of the cash or credit cards that petruded out of each corner. There was nothing of particular interest until she came across his driver's license. Bingo! However, the name on the license sent her into shock mode "That has to be a mistake" Luckily she was able to steady herself until she found her way back to her chair. She sat there completely still in utter disbelief of who was before her.


	2. The mystery guest is revealed

Disclaimer: Do I honestly need one? Hey Saban sue me :) You can have all my debt! I only own the white ranger I created.

Chapter 2: The mystery guest is revealed

Kim sat in the same chair for the majority of the night, Kim found herself falling to sleep every now and then, sometimes even for hours at a time. She heard Rylan move a little or groan from time to time. The moments Kim awoke she carried on looking at his license, trying to imagine all the possible explanations as to why he could be who the license says. She then felt her eyes get ever so heavy once again, soon sleep claimed her, not for long however. A loud thud sounded through the apartment, Kim jumped from her chair and with the help of the sun peeking slightly through the curtains, she saw her guest lying on the floor groaning.

"Ouuucccchhhh." He rolled from his side to his back, taking in a deep breath of air "Where the hell am I?" he spat out as he let his eyes adjust to his surroundings. Kim looked down at him, trying to think of something to say "Um, well you're in my apartment." She squeaked out as she saw him stirring and trying to prop himself against the couch, he moments ago fell off of. "Your apa…what. Why am I in a girl's aparm…?" He rubbed his head with his hands trying to make the confusion go away. "That's not possible the last thing I remember is well…" He stopped as he thought about what he was going to say, it would probable freak her out, "Um I remember a bright flash of yellow and white light, then being cold and wet… oh and sore as hell to." He left out the details that he was fighting a monster and he was a power ranger to himself. He didn't really want to end up in a loony bin. Plus he had no idea who this chick was or what she was about. He then tried to think further back to remember more; it was like his mind hit a brick wall. He shut his eyes in pain as he tilted his head back to rest on the cushions of the couch.

"It's alright; you left a pretty good indentation on the dumpster you smacked into last night. I'm surprised you remember as much as you did. Or that your even awake already" She wasn't really buying what he was selling but she let it go in hopes of having him tell her later on. Plus it looked like he was having some pain issues. Kim got up and walked over to the fridge. Kim pulled out two bottles of water, icy cold and perfect. She then made her way to her cabinet that housed her pain medication and shook three tablets from the bottle. Not wanting to make him wait a second longer, she made her way back towards the couch quickly and sat up beside him, handing him the pills and water.

"Thanks" was all he got out as he popped the pills in his mouth not even bothering to check if they were Advil or some other weird drug. Which he mentally chastised himself for! He cracked open the bottled water and chugged it down. He wasn't too considered about manners at this point, all he knew is he hurt and his body needed some water. He finished the bottle in record time and placed it down beside him. "So you found me by a dumpster in California?" He chuckled to himself he figured he would have been taken by the cops or just considered a bum.  
She gave him a strange look as she tried to choose her next words carefully as she took a sip of water. "You're not in California anymore Rylan" She didn't mean to let his name slip out; it just sort of shot out like milk threw someone's nose. She watched his expression change from relaxed to on guard in an instant. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you. I helped you last night, but you are in Florida. How and why you ended up here, I have no idea."

"Just stop, please" He said firmly ignoring the fact she used his name, he went to get to his feet, a little too quickly for his heads liking so he had to steady himself on the side of the couch until the dizzy spell passed. "Is there any place I can be alone? Or maybe take a shower to get out of these clothes." He said as he didn't want to seem ungrateful but being a ranger had put some distrust in him with strange people.

"Sure the bathroom is right through there. I think there might be just regular soap, but you might have to use my girlie shampoo." She said again trying to lighten the mood. "I'll just head out and maybe try to find you some other clothes to wear. Since you can't run around in those, the girls on this floor would go crazy." She said as he turned to her and offered a weak smile; she looked into his eyes and for some reason got the sensation that she should be familiar to him. She quickly shook the thoughts from her head and grabbed her purse and keys. "I'll be back as soon as I can. It shouldn't take too long." He just nodded as he closed the door behind him and she went out the front door. "I hope he is okay…maybe sometime alone will help him. Plus he won't stink as much." Kim had as much sympathy as anyone but she could only stand so much. So she was thankful he asked for some alone time and a shower.

Rylan turned the knob in the shower and made it go as hot as he could stand it. After shedding his clothes he stepped into the water, grimacing slightly as the heat and pressure went into his cuts. "How am I in Florida?" escaped from his lips as he bowed his head in the water, letting the water sooth his sore muscles he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. He then felt his mind tingling as images of weird creatures flashed in his head, followed by an armored warrior. He tried to shake them from his mind but couldn't until he saw them grab him and drag him outside of the apartment. His eyes shot open as he quickly glanced around and found he was still in the shower. But he couldn't shake the feeling he needed to get out of this place. He shut the water off and stepped out quickly. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He picked up his clothes and quickly tried to hide them in the hamper, hoping it would disguise them well enough. He darted out of the bathroom and into the main living area doing a quick circle the feeling that he needed to get out intensified. "Okay, what do I do, maybe one of her friends is on this floor." He opened the door and walked down the hall knocking on the first door he saw. Hoping they were home because his head was starting to hurt, which he figured must mean whatever was going to happen will happen soon. "Come on please!" Soon locks could be heard being unlatched and soon the door open. Rylan didn't waste any time he quickly got inside the door and shut it and leaned against the door as the girl just stood there in shock. It didn't even dawn on him he was still in nothing but a towel. "Um can I help you?" The young woman asked  
Rylan looked at her and he noticed she was checking him out from head to toe. Not that he minded because she was pretty fine herself. "Um well you see, I…I ran into some trouble last night and one of your friends helped me to her apartment." He was cut off.  
"Oh you mean Kim." She said as she was still a little uneasy being around him after he pretty much barged right in.

"Yes Kim, right" he said filing her name away so he wouldn't forget it. "I think the people that I got into trouble with last night followed her here. So I think they are looking for me." He said as he heard footsteps outside the door. "Well you can stay here as long as you like." She said giving him a wink and placing her hand on his chest. She almost shuttered to herself at how hard it was, she took a deep breath and felt her cheeks get flush with heat. "Um I'm going to call Kim and let her know what's going on." She removed her hand and turned away, Rylan had a smirk on his face as he was starting to think Florida wasn't too bad. "Thanks, I didn't catch your name though?" he asked as she stopped and turned to him. "Oh it's Jess, Jessica Jones" She said with a smile as she picked up her phone and dialed Kim's number.

"Come on Kim pick up" She said as the phone rang several times before she heard Kim on the other side.

"Jess, hey I was going to call you and let you know your Romeo is awake." She said as he pulled another shirt from the rack.

"Well you don't have to worry about telling me, because there is some hot shirtless guy in my apartment right now. It's like you got me an early birthday present." Jessica said in a happy tone as she glanced at Rylan again.

Kim rolled her eyes at her friend; she never ceases to amaze me. "Is he okay? I mean why is he at your place? Last he told me he was taking a shower."

"He is fine he is in capable hands trust me." She said giving Rylan a wink as he really was starting to feel uncomfortable just standing there in a towel since it didn't leave much room for the imagination. "He said he thought some of the guys he got in trouble with last night came back to look for him. So you should probable swing by my place first." Kim froze as she was sure it was one of the goons or monster's the rangers were fighting. She cursed to herself as she didn't think about it before that they would be able to detect his ranger power since it's so different from the others. "Okay I'm on my way" trying to not sound worried she hung up the phone and went to check out.

She quickly paid for the cloths and she was on her way. When she thought she might try to call Jason she pulled out her phone and dialed his number. It rang and rang until she heard his voice on the other end.

"Hello this is Jason, sister to one annoying former pink ranger who doesn't call as much as she should." Jason said as his caller ID showed it was Kim.  
"Jason I need your help, can we talk?" Kim asked as she carried her bags out of the store and stopped for a minute.

"Yeah sure, shoot." Jason said as he hoped it wasn't something to serious. He went and grabbed a seat at his kitchen table. "You're not in trouble Kim are you?"

"No Jase, not me…or well I wasn't but I might be now." She paused again as she tried to figure out what to say. She then tried to remember the code for if they had ranger related business. "Jase I am at color level White." She finally said as she remembered it had to do with the colors of the former rangers. She heard nothing but dead silence on the other line. "Jase are you there?"  
"Kim, just stop I'm on my way to you now." He said as his leader voice was peeking through "Just sit tight and wait on me. I think it would be better if we talked in person. Plus you can't be too careful."

"Alright Jase, see you soon just please hurray." She said as she was feeling some relief that he was coming. "I will, just take care and stay safe." He hung up the phone and proceeded to make arrangements to head down to Florida.

Kim shut her phone as she walked into her apartment complex's main hall way. She walked as quiet as she could. When she reached her apartment she found the door kicked in. She didn't linger longer then needed but swore she saw some feathers and gray smears left in her apartment. She quickly made her way towards Jessica's door and knocked quietly. She soon found herself being let in by a blushing Jess "Kim you have great timing I was just getting to know Rylan here." She said as she blew Rylan a kiss.

Kim would have cracked a joke about Jess looking flustered but she didn't have time so she used her best leader voice she could muster. "Jess, now is not the time. Rylan Anthony Hart! Get some cloths, we need to talk." Rylan gave her a confused look and went to say something but when he saw her face he knew she meant business. "Not now Rylan Anthony Hart!" She barked out as she pointed to the bathroom door leaving little room for argument. He just nodded and grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

**Let me know what you think! Read and Review! Thanks!**


	3. The fight on the beach

Proclaimers!- I will walk 500 miles! And I will walk 500 more!

**Chapter 3: The fight on the beach**

"I can't believe you frisked me when I was knocked out on your couch." Rylan scorned sarcastically as he and Kim walked down the beach. He was wearing a white tank top with black and white swimming trunks accompanied with a pair of sunglasses. Kim lightly nudged him, "Oh get over it; you would have done the same thing if you rescued some weird-o who time travels and ends up on your couch."

"Hey! I had no idea I got sent back in time, I thought when I got hit by that blast it was all over...Never thought in a million years I would have ended up in the year 2002" He stopped walking along beside her and waited for her to halt to a stop. "This is weird you know, I mean the vision I had of me being abducted and then finding your apartment torn to shreds." He sighed, feeling incredibly guilty about getting Kim involved. "I mean, this isn't over, it can't be. No 'bad guy' I ever fought gave up so easily…I feel like we are always being watched." Kim smiled and looked up at him.

"I know it feels that way, it took me awhile to adjust to being normal, without thinking everyone around you was playing you or watching you, or suspecting that you're a ranger. Hell sometimes I even think some of the people I meet are putties in disguise." She said with some annoyance in her voice, "But I got over it". He gave her a look as he picked up on her tone of voice. Kim rolled her eyes as his expression changed "Okay, well maybe not totally over it but most of it!"  
"You know from ending up in Florida to getting violated" He let loose a laugh as he saw her face change "-to finding out we are somehow related. Plus to top it off you're a power ranger, or well was a power ranger. Also you found me, a guy in an alley who is a current power ranger, what are the odds of that happening?" He questioned as he turned and sat down towards the ocean wanting to just enjoy some peace and quiet. The ocean always had that effect on him, the soothing sounds of the waves crashing onto the shore was bliss to him. He felt Kim sit down next to him, "The odds are probable slim to none. But what I don't get is why you don't remember much from the future, I mean all I can get out of you is when you're fighting a monster or the evil henchman of your time, never anything that has to do with your mom or dad or friends…well other than the fact they were rangers too."

He stared off into the sun, watching it sink lower behind the clouds. He was trying to remember his mom and dad but couldn't. There was some sort of block in his mind he couldn't get past. He let out a breath and let his shoulders sink "I don't know, honestly I am trying to remember." Rylan gritted his teeth as he tried harder "It's okay Ry, it will come to you. We just have to be patient" She said putting a hand on his shoulder trying to keep him calm. "NO!" He shouted as he pulled away from her and got to his feet "How can you sit there and tell me everything will be alright and I just have to be patient? Did this ever happen to you? Did you ever lose something and feel like you're never going to get it back?" he shouted as he turned and looked towards the ocean once again. Kim just looked at him; she knew it was tough being a man out of time. But she thought he was doing well, apparently he was holding it in, holding onto the hate and anger he felt towards not being able to remember and for ending up back in time in the first place. Kim just sat in the sand, watching him stare off into the ocean as memories flooded her mind of her first true love.

"Your wrong Rylan" Kim didn't move to get up but just adjusted her legs in the sand. She brushed some sand from her leg. "I did lose something…well more of the fact I gave it up and I doubt I will ever get it back." She held the tears in, willing herself not to cry. "But that's a story for another time." Rylan heard what she said but he was still in his own world and didn't feel like pushing the issue any further. Soon he heard Kim getting up and walking up to him and just standing beside him, not saying anything new until she thought her words out carefully. "Rylan we are family from what I can gather, I mean having the same last name and all…and I have been pretty alone since I moved to Florida. I mean yeah I have friends but my family is so far away and I always kind of wanted a brother." She smiled as she nudged him again, this time a little harder to bring him out of his trance. She moved to stand in front of him "Don't shut me out, because I just have this feeling we will need to stick together to get through this." Kim pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear "Plus if you do shut me out, I will kick your ass".

Rylan chuckled to himself at her last comment as he returned her hug, he couldn't remember if he had any brothers or sisters but if it was like having Kim as one, he found himself wishing he would have one. He let her go out of the hug and shook his head and looked up and behind her he saw a gray odd shaped thing coming after them followed by several more, "Kim get out of the way!" He yelled as he grabbed her firmly and pushed her to the left, he brought his arms up to block the oncoming attack. Rylan quickly pushed the arms away from him and slid to the right, delivering a kick to the back side of his attacker. "Kim are you alright?" he asked running to her side and helping her to her feet. "Clay brains, I never thought they would show up down here in Florida" Kim grinded her back teeth as she back flipped away from an oncoming attacker then watched as Rylan ducked a kick and delivered a spinning round house kick to the putties head sending it spinning to the ground.

She didn't have time to admire his handy work as she was still dodging her oncoming attacker, until she stopped and did a split and drilled the putty in the chest with both her fists sending it flying apart. She smirked to herself a she got to her feet "Rylan, aim for the chest! It's the weak spot on them!" She dodged another blow and connected with one of her own sending the putty flying backwards.

Rylan was busy fighting off a couple of the putties as Kim had called them, but he kept a watchful eye out for Kim. I mean he knew she could handle it but still, he was the only active ranger in these parts. He heard her say something about the chest so he gave it a try. Rylan executed a leg sweep taking down two of the putties and did a summer sault and drove the heel of his foot into the chest of the first putty, watching it break apart. He quickly rose to his feet as the other putty stood up and he jumped into the air and smashed into the putty with a drop kick. Sending it flying backwards towards the ocean, he watched as it broke apart above the water. He turned to see Kim get taken down by two putties. He ran towards her, jumping in the air and wrapping his feet around one of the putties neck and his arm around the other and flipped them away from Kim. "Not nice clay guys, you shouldn't pick on her" he said waving his finger back and forth in a no nonsense manner. He watched as the remaining putties disappeared and he turned and helped Kim up. "A little out of practice are we?" Rylan said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh Zip it!" She yelled and stuck her tongue out at him as she brushed the sand off her clothes. "You would still be fighting them if I hadn't told you how to beat them!" Kim said as she looked around and let the breath she was holding in escape her lips. "I don't understand how did they find us?" She paused as she replayed the fight in her head. "Also that move when you took both of them down was so Morphinominal!"

Rylan just shook her head at her antics and looked around with Kim "I have no idea…maybe it has something to do with my ranger powers. All I remember is that I have the spirit of the dragon, and that's what gives me my powers." Rylan then grabbed Kim and started pulling her away off the beach. "We need to go now! I think they are coming back!" He yelled as he pulled her through the sand until they got to an old building used to house chairs and umbrellas for guests of the hotels in the surrounding areas. He opened the door and let Kim in first and followed right behind her. He found a spot where he could see out and spotted more putties. "Rylan, what do you see?" Kim asked as she was still painting from the fight and being pulled along by Rylan. "Kim Shhhhh, there are more putties and a huge guy in armor." Rylan heard Kim sigh

"Let me guess, it's gold and he looks like monkey on steroids?" She said knowing all too well who it was.

"Um no, he is in all black, with wings that look like Angel wings…only made of metal. His body is decked out in all black armor but his face is a mash of metal and flesh. He sort of looks like an Angel of Death." Rylan said as he could feel the raw power flowing from the dark figure.

"You worthless excuse for soldiers you let them get away and now I don't have a fix on them anymore!" The figure barked as he grabbed the putty closest to him by the neck and crushed it into the pieces with little effort. "I don't tolerate failure!" He then raised his hand to the sky and disappeared along with his brigade of putties.

"Kim, when did you say Jason was going to get here? Cause I think we are going to need his help for sure." Rylan said as he was almost speechless, the power coming from the figured he dubbed the angel of death was amazing. It had to be more powerful than anything he ever felt. "He said he would be here as soon as he could. He might be waiting for us at Jessica's." She then grew silent until they were out of the shed. "Could you feel that guy's power? I mean I haven't been a ranger for a while and I could." She said as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to shake the feeling of terror that invaded her mind. "Kim it will be fine" Rylan placed an arm around her shoulders. "He didn't find us" Rylan said, trying to be reassuring to Kim "I mean if he would have I'm pretty sure we would have been captured or killed."

"I know, I know…it's just I thought I was done with being a ranger and the crap they have to deal with." She said as she felt tears filling her eyes, threatening to overflow. Rylan for some reason was having a hard time watching Kim cry sure they were becoming closer. But they only meant each other a few days ago. He couldn't figure out why it was affecting him so much. He felt tears in his eyes as he pulled her into a hug. "Kim…it will be oka" Before he could finish his sentence something unlocked in his brain and he dropped to his knees in pain. He clinched his head and began shaking it back and forth screaming at the top of his lungs for it to stop hurting. Kim was in shock as she tried to calm him down, saying his name or trying to get him to look at her.

"Rylan come on! Open your eyes! Look at me…please!" Kim pleaded with him as he fell on his side and began shaking until he came to a stop. Kim checked for a pulse an after finding one breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled her phone and dialed Jason's number.  
"Jason speaking"

"Jason, I need you here now! My problem just got a whole lot bigger" Kim said as she tried to shake Rylan to wake him up. She opened his left eye and found it dilated.

"Kim just calm down, I am almost to you guys. I stopped in at your apartment and meant Jess…who couldn't shut up about some hot guy your with." Jason said as he pulled into a public parking spot at the beach. He put his truck in park and shut off the engine and pulled they keys form the ignition. "Just tell me where you are, I'm at the beach already…I can see your car"

"Just walk towards the old shed used to house the umbrellas and chairs. We are right beside it" She said as she stood up to see if she could see Jason. She cursed herself for being so short until she saw a figure in red appear. "Jase I see you, hurry up we need to get out of here now!"

Jason looked and saw a figure with a pink tank top and jean shorts waving her arms. "Alright Kim I see you. I'll be there soon" He clicked his phone shut and ran towards Kim, when he saw the male figure beside her lying on the ground he wasn't sure of what to make of it. "Okay Kim, what's going on? Who is this guy and why are you with him?" He asked as he was slightly annoyed to see her with another guy.

"Jason calm down, he needs our help he is the ranger problem I told you about!" She huffed as she ignored the annoyance in his voice. "Help me get him to your truck we need to get back to Jess's."

"Alright, alright…I will help but once we get there you have a lot of explaining to do" He said a she picked Rylan up and carried him towards his truck with Kim following close behind wondering to herself how she could explain this situation to Jason.

*****What happened to Rylan? How will Jason react! Will he believe Kim! Who is the "Angel of Death"? Who is the main villain after Rylan and Kim?*** Please read and review! Thank you!**


	4. The one when all hell breaks loose

Chapter 4: The one when all hell breaks loose

Jason was just about to his truck when he felt Rylan start to stir on his shoulder he didn't think much of it since the guy was knocked out cold and figured he would just moan and groan and say his head hurt. Man was he wrong about that because before he had time to react he found himself flat on his back with Rylan standing over him pressing a knee to his throat. "Who are you?" He said pressing down harder as he was starting to get his bearing about him. Rylan was growing tired of passing out and waking up with strange people around him. He was close to snapping and taking it out on the figure below him. He pressed harder and saw the man's face going from red to blue until a scream broke him out of his trance. He looked up and saw Kim running towards him. "Rylan, stop! That's Jason my friend who I said was coming to help us!" She yelled basically shoving Rylan off of Jason as the pressure released Jason coughed and struggled to regain his breath. Kim put and arm around Jason. "Just take it easy Jason, don't freak out please. He didn't know where he was or what was going on." Kim said as she looked to Rylan who laughed sheepishly.

"Yeah my bad man, It's just we got done fighting putties and then all of a sudden I wake up being carried by some guy in a red shirt." Rylan let out another nervous laugh as he offered a hand to pull Jason up. Jason looked up and gave a half-hearted smile and took his hand.

"No offense taken. Just glad Kim was here before you killed me. You had a pretty crazy look in your eye." Jason brushed his shorts off and adjusted his shirt. "Not many people can take me down so quick, nice move kid."

"Thanks" Was all Rylan got out as he looked to Kim again, realizing that the new memories that flooded his mind were of Kim. Who was his mother, he just wasn't sure how to tell her that or even if he should. He then felt Kim wrap her arms around him breaking out of his trance again and giving him a hug. "I'm glad you're okay Rylan…you have me worried something was seriously wrong with you." She said stepping back, letting him go from their hug. "Yeah, I think my mind just over flowed with new memories. Guess it triggered some sort of shut down, restart or I just couldn't handle it and freaked out." Rylan took a couple steps back and leaned against Jason's truck. "So you want to clue us in on what's going on in that mind of yours Ry?" He heard Jason ask, he didn't really feel like responding because something about Jason just made him want to punch him right in the mouth. But he took a deep breath and let it escape from his lips slowly as he tried to think of a way to break the news to Kim. "Well John"

"It's Jason" Rylan smirked as Jason corrected him.

"Sorry, Jason" He then paused and continued "What happened was after we were fighting the putties I tried to console Kim and something inside me snapped like a lightning bolt running through my brain unlocking a whole lot of new memories. One of them of my mother, who she was and what she looked like." He felt Kim's stare on him fully he turned and looked to her she was almost leaning forward in anticipation of what was coming next. "Well come on who is she. A relative of Kim's or what?" Jason asked as he was interested to. I mean it's not every day someone from the future shows up with little memory so when he gets it back it's a big deal. Rylan was still unsure of himself; he didn't want to do something that would destroy to fabric of space and time. I mean he watched back to the future countless times! He knew news like this could change the future. But he also figured he was a ranger and who gives a damn about the rules. He was the one who got sent back in time not any of the others. He then felt a hand in his, he looked down and saw Kim's hand and smiled. It was the same thing his mother or well Kim did when she knew he was struggling with a big decision. "Well here goes nothing, my mom is…" He looks to Kim who is standing beside him and gives her hand a squeeze. "You…Kim my mom is you" He then felt her loosen her grip as he heard a gasp and felt her fall into him. He quickly caught her and laid her down so he head was in his lap. "Now I see where I get it." He said as Jason quickly rushes over to Kim's side.

"What is it with her, she faints at everything…Tommy becoming the white ranger and now this." Rylan gave Jason an odd look at the mention of Tommy's name; he didn't remember hearing to much about him from his mom. "Well it's no big deal; she will be fine we just need to get her out of here." Rylan paused as he felt the winds change and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Jason" Rylan said in a calm but serious voice "get my mom out of here now!" He said as he picked Kim up quickly. Jason was about to object but saw something in Rylan's eye's that told him he meant business. Jason grabbed for the door and pulled it open with great haste as he moved to the side to let Rylan place Kim in the passenger's seat. "Get out of here now!" Rylan said as he slammed the door shut and turned to Jason. "They are coming back!" Rylan said as he was basically pushing Jason to the driver's side door. Jason started fighting back and pushed Rylan away.

"No! I'm not leaving! I can't leave you alone out here! What if something happened to you?" Rylan walked around Jason and opened his door and pointed for him to get in. "No Rylan…you just dropped this bomb on Kim, if something happens she will be crushed!" Jason said not moving, but felt Rylan's eyes boring through him.

"Jason, please she is my mom… my whole life I protected her. I'm ready to do it once again. I'll be fine; I took these guys out once before I can do it again." Jason still stood his ground but felt Rylan's hands pulling him to the car. "Jason! Please I can't fight these guys and worry about her at the same time! You need to get away with her; I couldn't live with myself if they captured her." Jason drew in a long breath, he knew Rylan was right. "Fine, but watch your ass! Once Kim is safe I'm coming back!"

Jason climbed into his truck and started the engine just as a group of putties appeared. He saw Rylan run towards them and engage them in a fight. He was impressed as the ferocity and skill Rylan fought with. Jason then slammed the truck into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot as Rylan took out putty after putty. Jason smiled and thought to himself that Rylan might be okay until he gets back. Jason slowed the truck down and looked back at the fight. That's when he noticed a huge monster with wings like an angel walking towards the battle. The creature crept through the fallen putties and walked right up behind Rylan and grabbed him by the neck, slowly turning him so they were face to face.

"So you are the one." The monster squeezed tighter as Rylan struggled to free himself "Hmm such heart, such fight in you. It will be a joy to break you" Rylan felt the raw power coming from the monster and summoned all of his strength and pushed off the monster breaking free of his grasp. He panted for air his lungs desperately needed as he glared at the monster. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? I want you…no one else. You have been on our radar since you first appeared here. Oh the joys I have in store for you." He cackled as a smirk formed on his lips

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I have a couple tricks up my sleeve." Rylan said as he flicked his wrist and his morpher appeared. The creature shook his head as he took a step towards his new "pet".

"White Dragon…" before Rylan could finish; he felt a punch connect to his jaw dropping him like a sack of puppies. Rylan lay on the ground coughing up blood from the blow, he was in disbelief that this creature or demon or whatever the hell it was moved so quickly and powerfully.

"Your mine, you will be serving me…and will learn to call me master Dacain." Dacain bent down and placed a hand on Ryan who was still struggling to regain his composure. He then looked up and saw a red pickup coming towards him and come to a stop a few feet away from him. Dacain stood up with his hand around Rylan's neck once more and let loose an evil laugh as he vanished in a mixture of white and black light. Jason jumped from his car and sprinted to the spot where Rylan was standing. "No…no no no, how am I going to explain this to Kim." Jason yelled as he brought his hand up and rested them on his head and looked around with fear in his eyes. His mind was racing a hundred miles an hour trying to process today's events. Sure they had all been kidnapped at one point or another but this was the first time it was any of their kids. He then turned towards his truck as he saw figure in pink stirring and starting to move. "Shit" was all he could mutter threw gritted teeth as he walked to the passenger's side of the truck. Before he could reach for the door handle, the door flew open. Luckily Jason was quick enough to move and miss being drilled in the knee by the door. He watched as Kimberly went flying out of the truck and spun around in a circle taking in her surroundings. Her eyes then fixated on Jason.

"Kim, thank goodness you're alright." Jason said as he walked up to her with a halfhearted smile.

"Jason what happened? I remember Rylan telling me" she paused as she brought her hands to cover her mouth as the memories came back and she remember Rylan telling her she was his mom. "That I was his mom" She started glancing around looking for Rylan. When she couldn't find him she turned and looked back as Jason who was looking down at the ground. "Jase… where is Rylan?" Jason still looked away and Kim went and brought her hand on his chin and made him look at her. "Jason, where is my son?" Kim could feel her heart breaking inside she knew she had and strong connection with Rylan, but never would have guessed he would have been her son. Now he was gone and it had to be bad since Jason was having trouble spitting it out.

"He's gone Kim…they got him. You see you fainted, and then putties appeared again. Rylan wanted you safe so he forced me to take you." He said as he connected with Kim's eyes fully, he could see the hurt in the brown eyes of his sister. "Umm, then… a creature appeared and took him. It was the freakiest thing I have ever seen Kim. It was so fast…so powerful." Tears started to stream down Kimberly's face as she tried to process what was happening.

"No…" She whimpered out as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I know this is crazy but my heart is breaking Jason. We need to find him and get him back." Kim said as she used her shirt to dry the tears.

"We will Kim" was all Jason said as he flipped open his cell phone and hit the number for Billy, after one ring he heard Billy on the other side. "Billy, I'm with Kim and we have a problem…a ranger problem"


	5. The Pain

**I am glad to see some reviews coming in for this story and the view count is going up! Please spread the word if you like this story. I appreciate you guys taking the time out of your day to read this story! Means a lot! So please read/review! Let me know what you think!**

Chapter Five: The Pain

***Baator*** (Dacains dimension)

Rylan's eye fluttered open and close as he felt himself being dragged on a grainy cold floor, it's been a week or longer. He isn't really sure since he never sees the sun or moon in the sky. He tried to pull away from his escorts but it was to no avail. He was too weak, they have been starving him and depriving him of sleep but he still tried to stay strong. He focused his thoughts on Kim, the fact that he needed to get back to her kept him going. He lifted his head to scan his surroundings. It was the same thing every day they take him away from his cell, beat him mercilessly then bring him back to his cell where they shine bright lights on him and bang on the side of the cage. He couldn't remember what it felt like to sleep. He soon felt himself being lifted on to a table, that's when he saw Dacain waiting for him.

"Leave us," he commanded as he saw Rylan struggling. "It's no use; you will not last much longer so why not give in. I can give you power, everything you dreamed of." Dacain stopped as he felt Rylan spit in his face. Dacain only chuckled. "Still defiant, you truly are a remarkable specimen. Other men have cracked as soon as I began. But no…not you, you're different." He said as a sick smile curled on his lips as he pulled a knife from his belt. He traced the blade along Rylan's exposed skin; he would turn the blade to cut into Rylan's flesh every once in a while. He knew this wouldn't break Rylan, but he enjoyed watching the blood drip from the wounds. He brought the blade back up to his mouth and licked the blade clean, than sheathed it back into its proper holding place.

"Done so soon?" Rylan spat out, he instantly regretted it but knew the damage had been done. Dacain stopped and walked to the where Rylan's head was. "Let's see how much pain you can really with stand!" Dacain grabbed the pressure point located on the shoulder. He squeezed hard as Rylan squirmed to try and relieve the pain. Dacain let up a little but soon switched to the other side. "NOOOO…ahhhhhhh...DAM IT" Rylan yelled as he tried to pull free from his restraints his veins were popping from his forearms as he struggled with all his strength to break free. His eyes were becoming blurry with tears; his mind was becoming a jumbled mess. He then felt Dacain release and move as he found the other pressure point located on his biceps and thigh. Rylan tried to scream again but he couldn't the pain was too much his body just twisted, his head banged on the table repeatedly as he tried deal with the pain he felt his body becoming contorted by the pain. Tears were now streaming from his eyes. They slide down his face and were forming a small puddle. He felt his heart racing fast, thoughts of him dying and leaving Kim alone in the world to face this monster flashed into his mind.

Dacain let him go as Rylan tried desperately to catch his breath, and relax but it was useless. He could feel his muscles becoming sore and his mind slowly slipping away. He had to spite something out to let Dacain know he wasn't done yet. He raised his head and looked towards Dacain "Never…win Dacain" was all he got out, he soon felt an elbow smash into his face sending his head crashing back on the table breaking his nose in the process. Rylan tried to turn his head and cough up the blood but Dacain held his mouth shut while peering into Rylan's eyes watching Rylan struggle to breath as the blood slide down his throat gave Dacain some sick satisfaction. "You will be mine; I just need to figure out how to break you. You see we all have evil sides, everyone on your pathetic planet is evil…they have morals that get in the way from them showing their true self." Dacain released his hold on Rylan who quickly turned his head and coughed up mouthfuls of blood. He laid his head back down as bruises started to form where the elbow connected, his nose was burning from all the blood, still small amounts of the crimson liquid trickled from his nose and mouth. He felt Dacain lean closer to him.

"Give in Rylan, just say yes. Join us in our crusade to take over the Earth. We can remake it in whatever image we choose. We will have the power to do that if you join!" Dacain whispered into Rylan's ear as he was starting to get irritated by the fact he had broken hundreds if not several hundreds of creatures before. Why was this one so difficult? He slammed his fists down on the table sending shockwaves through Rylan's body. "No" Rylan simply stated as his finally shook the cob webs from his head and focused back on Kim…his mom he needed to get back to her to protect her.

"You worthless human!" Dacain yelled as he elevated Rylan's table to the vertical position and began throwing punches to his stomach and rib area. Trying to damage his internal organs, maybe even crack a rib, he plans to make the pain so unbearable that he will just break down and say yes. Plus it was therapeutic as he was growing tired of hearing the word NO. Rylan tried to absorb the punches the best he could, but it was becoming too much for him as his head slumped over with his chin coming to its resting place on his chest. He found darkness taking him as he was losing consciousness, without thinking the last word to escape from his mouth was "Kim" he fell limp as Dacain threw another punch to the ribs and felt them crack under the weight of his knuckles.

"Perfect" Dacain smiled as he pointed to two putties. "Take him back to his cell…tomorrow I have a new plan for our little hero." He let loose a sinister laugh as he walked away from the torture room leaving his minions to remove Rylan. "Kim, she must be the girl he was with on the beach." Dacain made his way through the corridors of his lair and ended up on the balcony. He waved his hand across the sky and opened a portal so he could see Earth, focusing his powers to lock on to her energy signature; soon the portal zoomed to a young female clad in pink with brunette hair and big brown eyes riding in a red pickup. He licked his lips in anticipation as the ideas began to form in his mind.

***Earth***

Billy rubbed his eyes wearily as he leaned back in his chair away from his computer. His eyes glanced to the living room where Kimberly was finally asleep on the couch with Jason in the recliner next to her. It did his heart good to see his two old friends; he just wished it was under different circumstances. When they showed up last week he wasn't sure what to expect after his phone call with Jason.

**Flash Back**

"Billy…Billy are you home?" Jason asked as he turned the knob on the door and pushed it open, he motioned for Kim to follow him. He scanned the room looking for his friend. His eyes settled on a figure with his head resting on his desk by his computer. Jason walked up to him and placed a hand on the man's shoulder and shook him gently. "Billy its Jason" Billy shrugged off his hand and moaned something incoherent. "Billy come on, remember the phone call…Kim is here with me"

Billy's eyes opened as he slowly started to sit up in his chair. He smacked his lips together as he pointed his arms to the ceiling and let out a yawn. You could see the lines in his face from where his head was resting on the desk. "Ok…I'm up. I didn't calculate you would be here already. What did you guys do teleport?" Billy yawns once again as he looks to Kim, he gave her a small wave. "So I started working on the search program. Just the basic part, but I need more information to try and track down this other guy's energy signature."

He stood up as Kim came rushing towards him nearly knocking him back in his seat. "It's not just some other guy Billy!" Kim yelled as she held in most of her anger for most of the trip but that last sentence form Billy set her off. "He is my son Billy! How about you don't go spouting off stupid comments that make you look like a jack ass when you don't even know the whole story!" Kim crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She was about to continue when she saw Billy hold up his hand in defeat.

"Kim, I'm sorry I didn't know. Jason just said it was a ranger problem he didn't specify who or what person we were looking for." Billy took a step towards Kim and pulled her into a hug "I'm sorry…I'll do everything I can to locate him but you need to tell me anything you can remember maybe if he had a power coin, crystal or something along the lines of our animal spirits." Billy released her from their hug and looked into her eyes trying to tell her with his eyes that he meant what he said.

"Thanks Billy" was all Kim got out as he flung her arms around Billy and began to cry once more. "I know this sounds silly" she sobbed as she felt the tears flowing from her eyes "But I feel like a part of me was taken…I just meant Rylan, he just told me a day ago that I was his mom. Why do I feel so attached to him?" She clinched into Billy's shirt; she rested her head on his chest as she tried to will the tears to stop flowing. Billy was unsure how to react he never had to deal with this type of emotional response from Kim or any other women.

"It will be okay, I mean we were all rangers once. We know how tough you have to be, to be a ranger." He chuckles to himself as he over used the phrase "to be". Jason walked up and placed a hand on both Billy and Kim's shoulders.

"Kim, Billy needs you to try and remember anything Rylan said about his powers. Maybe we can use that to pick up where he is." Jason then looked to Billy. "Preciously Jason, doesn't matter where it is…all ranger energy is unique and very hard to mask."

Kim nodded her head and went to sit on the couch, she was yelling at herself in her mind to be stronger and stop acting like such a baby. She was a ranger damn it, she knew she can't give up. She knew Rylan needed her to be strong so she could help him. "Well he was the white ranger. His morpher was wrist mounted; it had the emblem of a dragon on it. I don't think it was powered by a coin." She rubbed her hands together as she tried to remember more. "I didn't see a crystal either or any other type of jewel. So my guess it would have to be along the lines of our animal spirits." Kim said with a certain confidence that let them know she was right. "I'm sure of it, because my animal spirit could pick up there was another one near, I just never put it together until now." Kim smiled to herself maybe that was the way she was going to find Rylan.

"That's very good Kim" Billy said as he went back to his computer and began typing. "I will plug those into my program; I also will encode it so it's near impossible to hack. Don't want anyone knowing about our past." He said as he continued to type away. "There is left over pizza in the fridge, I also think there are some Doritos around here somewhere. " He said looking up from his screen as Jason made his way to the kitchen for some food for him and Kimberly. "Start some Coffee to Jase, I think this will be a long night."

**End Flashback**

Billy sighed as he tried to forget how broken Kim looked, well still looked if he was honest with himself. They have been working nonstop since they got to Billy's house in Angel Grove. She would sleep some, grab a bite to eat every once in a while. He knew it was hard for her, he couldn't even imagine how it would affect himself if he lost a child regardless if he just found out or not. He turned his attention back to his computer screen. He finished the program last night; it took a while to weed out the other colors and power sources form his computer. There was residual power everywhere, ranging from gems to coins to crystals to spirits. He finally found the right sequence of coding that made the program focus on Rylan's dragon animal spirit.

Some other powers would pop up but quickly be discarded. But the one that popped up next made him laugh. "Reefside, huh? I wonder if Tommy knows about this team" He said as he heard someone walking up behind him. "What did you say Billy?" he turned to see Kim standing there. "Ohh Kim, just saw a ranger team in Reefside…that's where Tommy is located. I was just curious if he knew about the team." Billy smiled, he knew Kim and Tommy cleared the air a while ago about the letter. But he still couldn't help but feel they belonged together.

"Are they the only active team?" Kim asked as she moved closer to the screen.

"Yes they are" Billy said as he typed a few more things into his computer "Powers are from the dinosaurs showed up …about three months ago." Kim nodded as she leaned back and crossed her arms. "Then we start there. We all know some Evil guy always wants an evil ranger. Maybe their villain captured Rylan." Kim said as she left little room to argue, she was going to check it out with them or without them. "Kim hang on we will all go" Billy said standing up and adjusting his glasses. "

Then get your ass in gear." Kim said as she wasn't waiting a second longer then she had to.


	6. The Bar

**I would like to thank Young at Heart21 for being my Beta-reader and putting up with the countless amounts of PMs and e-mails! So please read the story and review it! I hope you guys like this story as much as I do writing it!**

A lone beautiful caramel haired female sat on a bar stool her one hand resting on her chin as she used the other to trace circles on the top of her shot glass, dressed in jeans with a form fitting black tank top with pink sandals on. Her feet hung casually off to the side of the bar stool as her head wondered towards the TV. She saw a news report of the team of rangers battling a monster she rolled her eyes as she lifted her glass to her lips and took another sip the strong liquid ran down her throat and she shook her head as if trying to will it to go down. She wasn't having a good week. She spent most of the week looking for Rylan, but Billy's program went to hell so that pissed her off. So she took off on foot tracking the rangers on her own. It wasn't too hard, once you're a ranger you can basically follow your instincts to find who a ranger is. She wasn't shocked to learn they were still in high school. One thing she didn't understand is why there was only three of them, plus they also kept going on and on about some Doctor O. She shook her head as she turned her attention back to her drink, she titled her head back and downed the rest of it. She pounded the glass back on the table and motioned for the bartender to pour her another.

"You think you've had enough Miss" He said as he pulled the bottle from the shelf and twisted the cap off. Pausing as he hoped she would say he was right.

She pulled her head from the TV and glared at him. "I didn't know bartenders doubled as parents." She then tapped her glass on the table again. She smiled as he shook his head and poured her another drink. "Thank you" she said as she heard him mumble your welcome and head back to the other end of the bar. She didn't mean to come off as a bitch; it's just life was getting to her. She had a pain in her heart; she thought drinking would help ease the pain. She had been in Reefside for over a week and still nothing. Not even a sign of the main bad guy, well other than his ridiculously looking monsters. It was becoming taxing on her mind and body, she hardly slept and ate. She wanted nothing then to bring Rylan home…or just forget about it just for one night.

She turned in her seat and let her eyes scan the bar; there were several other people in the bar. But none that appealed to her, she sighed as she went to turn back to her drink that was waiting for her. She heard the door open once again and her interest got the best of her as she turned to the door again. Her breath caught in her throat as a man entered who was tall, had beautiful tanned skin with short spikey hair. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants with a tight form fitting black t-shirt. She licked her lips as she was mentally undressing him already; only when her eyes met his did she stare in disbelief of who it was. She quickly turned back to her drink hoping she would go unnoticed. She tucked a loose strain of hair behind her left ear and bit on her bottom lip nervously as she sits in silence hoping he would leave.

She wiggled in her seat as she heard footsteps coming closer, she could tell by the confidence in his steps it was Tommy. She could never forget anything about him…no matter how hard she tried. She quickly reached for her glass and took a sip as she felt him sit down next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked in a calm voice as he pointed to the bar tender and mouthed to him to bring him a beer. "You look like you could use some company…Kim," he said as he let her name roll of his tongue he couldn't help but check her out as she leaned forward with her elbows on the bar. She let out a sigh as he said her name.

"Tommy," she said as she turned to him and mustered the best fake smile she could "It's good to see you," Kim placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I didn't know you were bar hopping tonight?"

"I'm not Kim I got a call from Billy, he said you guys were in town. I was just wondering why I haven't heard from you." He said as he turned towards her and took a sip of his beer.

"Billy, how the hell did Billy know where I was?" She asked as she looked at her wrist an mentally slapped herself. "Oh right, stupid communicator," She said, as Tommy was about to open his mouth but quickly stopped when he saw her glaring at him.

"Hey! Don't shoot the messenger," he said laughing as he placed his drink back on the table. He watched Kim and tried to shake the dirty thoughts that were forming in his head. Sure they broke up, sure they weren't back together but DAMN was she still as sexy as ever. "So Kim, want to tell me what's going on? I don't remember you spending a lot of times in bars."

She drew in a long breath and let it escape slowly throw her lips. "Well yeah, you are right. I don't spend lots of time in bars. But well…Billy didn't tell you anything?" She asked as she was deflecting the question. Tommy sighed as he took another sip from his drink. "He just said you guys came to Reefside for the new ranger team, searching for some guy." Kim rolled her eyes and clinched her fingers around her glass. "Damn it…Billy is smart, but I swear to God if he tells one more person it's just some guy I'm going to kill him." She spat out as she could feel the anger boiling in her.

"Well Kim, why don't you tell me who he is…maybe I can help. I mean I am mister multi-colored ranger." He said hoping to defuse the situation, when he heard her laugh he relaxed a little.

"I don't know if I can Tommy…it's pretty crazy even for former rangers" She almost slurred out as she leaned closer to him. "I just need to forget. I don't want to be in the real world anymore." She said as she locked eyes with him. He could see the pain and hurt in her eyes; he could tell she wasn't the same Kim. It was like a part of her was ripped away…never to be heard from again. He took his hand and brushed a stray hair form her face and let it rest on her cheek. He gently rubbed his thumb back and forth trying to sooth her.

"Kim I don't know what I can do to help." He asked as he felt her place her hands on his thighs, he tried to calm himself but when she began rubbing up and down he was having trouble forming a coherent though.

"Uhhh, Kim maybe we should do this here…I mean not do this here. Yes that's what I meant to say." He said as he felt Kim getting closer to him, she wasn't sure if it the liquid courage or just the want of having Tommy…or both but she came closer, he sucked in a deep breath when she leaned forward and latched onto the sensitive part of his neck. His hands instantly moved to her back and began running them up and down until he finally pulled her away. He quickly stood up and adjusted himself to hide his obvious…umm problem.

"Kim I think we need to leave" She just looked at him and admired her handy work she left on his neck. She stood up a little too quickly; luckily Tommy caught her and helped her out of the bar.

"Where are we going?" She asked as he helped her into his jeep.

"My house, it's not far," He said as he ran to his side.

"I can't wait Tommy, I need you, I mean now!" She said in a husky voice as she leaned towards him and began rubbing his thighs again and placing kisses on his neck as Tommy tried to get the car started so he could leave. Finally after what seemed like eternity he got it started and was on the road speeding to his house.

"Kim we aren't…we can't…not going to do anything, we need to talk" he moaned as she moved her hand towards his inner thigh.

"No talking," She whispered as he melted in her grasp. The strong willed confidant Tommy Oliver was no more, he couldn't resist her…he was putty in her hands.

They arrived at Tommy's house in record time, neither one of them said anything as they made it to the front door. Tommy fumbled with his keys as Kim wrapped her arms around him. The door finally unlocked, which was a great relief to Tommy because if it didn't work he had a feeling that the wild life around his house would be in for a show. They made their way inside; Tommy's arms were around Kim in a matter of seconds. He slide his hands down her side, he started pulling up on her shirt until he was able to remove it. He threw her shirt to the couch and bent down and placed a trail of kisses from her neck to her breast. He greedily wanted to remove the bra but she stopped him as she reached for his belt buckle to remove his pants. Soon all cloths were removed; all that could be heard was the sound of two former lovers connecting. One trying to help the other forget, the other just letting go and trying to forget the past several weeks.


End file.
